mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Doppelganger
Amber(VDGF002) was born in the newly formed Doppelganger Mob on January 12, 2004. Her mother was Uacari the dominant female. Her father was the dominant male Dangerous Dave. Her litter-mates were her sisters two Flapper(VGDF003) and Scat(VDGF005) and brothers two Dink(VDGM001) and Shyler(VDGM004). There were the first pups born in the group. All five pups survived to adulthood. On May 14, 2004 Uacari gave birth to Crusty, Scratcher, Frill and Tyrannor. Amber and her litter-mates weren't the pups of the group anymore. Her aunt Sifaka gave birth to Melodi, VDGF011 and Squirt on July 25, 2004. Mangabey gave birth to Dim and Doppo on November 27, 2004. Uacari gave birth to Tubble, Hubble, Nobbie and VDGP019 April 24, 2005. She evicted her sisters but they rejoined the group. Sadly VDGP019 died as a pup. Uacari evicted her sisters again and they disappeared. She began to evict her daughters and nieces. Uacari evicted Amber, Scat, Frill and Melodi on September 21, 2005. This was the first time Amber was evicted. On October 23, 2005 Uacari gave birth to Adrian, Ryan, Macy and Nathaniel. The female rejoined the group. Uacari was pregnant again in March. Amber, Scat, Frill and Melodi were evicted again. On April 26, 2006 Uacari gave birth to Rena, Jenny and Dave. Amber, Scat, Frill and Melodie rejoined the group. Flapper had mated while evicted and was pregnant. On May 21, 2006 Flapper gave birth to Ridetail and Pacth. Two months later on July 17, 2006 Dangerous Dave died. Amber's litter-mate brother Skyler took dominance. A month later Uacari and Jenny died on August 13, 2006 from a snake bit. Jenny was bitten by a snake while foraging and Uacari went to save her daughter. The group mobbed the snake and Uacari was bitten on the sideof her neck. She died in less then twenty-four hours. Jenny died in just under an hour from the poison. The group had followed thier leader away from the snake back to the burrow where Uacari and Jenny died. Amber was one of the oldest female in the group. She started acting like the new dominant female. None of the others gave her any trouble so Amber took over her mother's group. Now the Doppelganer was led by brother a sister. Amber was fitted with a radio collar. The next month a Vivian male named Richard joined the group and became Amber's mate. Her brothers left the group to rove and Amber evicted her eldest sisters Flapper, Scat and Frill along with her cousin Melodi. Amber gave birth to Rudy, Zircon, Topaz and Sapphire on November 16, 2006. They were her first litter ever. All four pups surviveds. On April 18, 2007 Amber gave birth to Granet, Emerald, Quartz and Diamond. They were her second litter ever. All four pups survived. Amber's younger sister Nobbie got pregnant. She gave birth to Nana, Noddy, Nutty and VDGF039 on August 19, 2007. Sady her daughter VDGF039 was killed by the Commandos a few months later. Amber gave birth to Beryl, Coral and Zinc on October 15, 2007. All of her pups survived. On March 14, 2008 Amber gave birth to Opal and Onyx. She sadly died of a snake bite after Richard. Meerkat Manor Amber was feactured on Meerkat Manor season 5. She played the dominant female named Cleopatra of the Doppelganger. She was seen as a feirce leader of the biggest mob in the area. Family Mother: Uacari Father: Dangerous Dave Sisters: Flapper and Scat Brothers: Dink and Shyler Mate: Richard Children First litter born on November 16, 2006 fathered by Richard Rudy (VDGF0028) Sapphire (VDGF029) Topaz (VDGM030) Zircon (VDGM031) Second litter bon on April 18, 2007 fathered by Richard Quartz (VDGM032) Diamond (VDGF033) Emerald (VDGM034) Garnet (VDGM035) Third litter born on October 15, 2007 fathered by Richard Beryl (VDGM040) Zinc (VDGM041) Carol (VDGF042) Fourth litter born on March 14, 2008 fathered by Richard Opal (VDGM43) Onyx (VDGM044) Links Doppelganger Mob Richard Vivian Category:Doppelganger meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats